warriorsnextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Building your Clan
Have you ever wondered how to build your clan? How to come up with cat names, clan names, and even territories? Well I am here to help!! First off let's start at page one!! Clan Name's: Here's how to come up with GOOD, non-cheesy Clan names!! First off, it makes no sense to use a prefix such as Tank, Book, or Car as cats don't even know what those are!! So, only use things found in nature, or that the cats know about!! Second, try not to use names that are to long or complicated...like ThunderstormClan or GreatjourneyClan, those just don't make sense, and are way to hard to read!! Now, I'm going to kill two birds with one hunt, and move on to Cat names!! First, I suggest using part of your cats appearance, or personality!! If your cat was black with blue eyes, and was shy, calm, and gentle...would you really name him Flamekit???? No, of course not!! You would probably name it something like Nightkit, or Shadowkit!! Second, for your Suffix use something like, Heart or Tail, or Fang, Fur, Pelt...or something like that!! You could also use any of the prefixes listed below!! Here's a list of ok-perfect clan and cat name suffixes and prefixes!! Arctic- Ant- Acorn- Autumn- Ash- Badger- Blaze- Bat- Birch- Beetle- Bug- Bird- Brook- Braken- Briar- Blossom- Bumble- Buzzard- Boulder- Cinder- Cloud- Cliff- Cardinal- Crow- Desert- Deer- Dust- Dirt- Earth- Eclipse- Feather- Fox- Fire- Fog- Fish- Flood- Fall- Forest- Flame- Fawn- Frog- Frost- Freeze- Flower- Glacier- Gorse- Hail- Heather- Hollow- Ice- Ivy- Insect Juniper- Lily- Lilac- Lavender- Leaf- Lion- Light- Leapord- Moth- Meteor- Mountain- Mushroom- Marigold- Mouse- Mole- Moss- Mud- North- Ridge- Rock- Rabbit- Snow- Spring- Shore- Shell- Solar- Stream- Summer- Stone- Summer- Sparrow- Thrush- Thorn- Tansy- Tiger- Vole- Winter- These are only a few of the options!! Now, here are a few extra Suffixes!! Heart- Pelt- Fur- Claw- Fang- Eye- Tail- Star- Kit- Paw- Shine- (and when not referring to a leader or clan) Star- Now, I'm probably forgetting a lot but I hope these have helped you!! Now to begin Building your Clan!!!! First choose a Clan Name! You can't have a clan without a name!! Here's what I'll do...I'm going to make an alleigances chart, with all the names as blanks!! Fill them to match the description...this will help you find creativity in creating your clans!!!! ALLEIGANCES: _______Clan LEADER: _____Star DEPUTY: _____________: Black tom with Green eyes, and gray flecks. MEDICINE CAT: ______________: Flame colored she-cat, with gray-blue eyes, and golden paws and tail tips. WARRIORS: _____________: A Gray tom, with Black stripes, and yellow eyes. _____________: White She-cat with Yellow eyes, and a twisted paw. _____________: Light brown tabby tom, with a white underbelly, and green eyes. _____________: Black she-cat with white spots and blue eyes. _____________: Tortoiseshell with white, and Green eyes. APPRENTICES: ________paw: Sand colored she-cat with, white underbelly, and yellow eyes. ________paw: Dark gray, long-furred tom, with pale flecks and blue eyes. ________paw: Brown long-furred tom, with yellow eyes. QUEENS: ___________: White she-cat with light gray, flecks, and green eyes. ___________: Golden she-cat with rosy stripes and orange eyes. ELDERS: ___________: Black tom with broken back, Gray stripes, and blue eyes. ___________: Brown, wiry she-cat, with scratched muzzle, and yellow eyes. This is your fill in the blanks, allegiance sheet. fill it in the comments, or even on paper!! Hope this has helped!! Territories: There isn't really much to tell here, just think about your clan name. If it was called DesertClan you wouldn't want it to be in the middle of the frost-bitten mountains!! Just think of a territory that makes sense to your clan name, and cat appearances!!! Hope this has helped!!